


Stucky Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defunct, now made into a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/296765">series</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> [faun-songs](http://tmblr.co/mGi9FjNZ9p7sV9ZWT-8vcAw) suggested I share this and I’m happy to do so. Inspired [by](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/110561113255/bucky-is-prone-to-keeping-their-chub-and-no-one#notes) [Fauns ](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/tagged/marvelart/page/2)[Chubby](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/112165249785/dine-with-that-boy-buck#notes)![Bucky](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/109148662935/first-times-are-an-unique-experience-and-while#notes) [pieces](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/114418043850/idk-just-getting-the-hang-of-those-two-steves-ass), a headcanon that makes sense to me (and others apparently) more than many others.

On the days where Steve's small body got to him, where he was sick of people thinking of him as fragile Bucky would lay Steve out flat, sometimes naked other time still in their undershorts and lay on top of him, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, Bucky’s fuller belly pressed to Steve's sunken one and just let his whole considerable weight just press down.

Where Steve would allow Bucky to press kisses to whichever part of Steve's face, neck and chest he can reach, content to be smothered In the best way possible: by his best guy, who knows what Steve needs.


	2. Beauty in the Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all have our breaking points."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find me on tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/)

Days, week, years, an eternity and the blink of an eye, time dulls to nothing. Nothing but the impassive face of the man who watches, blue eyes fever bright in his face through each degrading torture that make up his life now.

It's those eyes that make him, in the end.

"We all have our breaking points, Stevie," A cool metal hand brushes through his hair, but Steve can't see anything as he sobs, the tenderness of the gesture made all the worse for the blinding pain that makes up his body.

The hand tightens, even as a pair of soft lips brush against his forehead in painful intimacy. "And this is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this HTP prompt](http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1504.html?thread=1902048#cmt1902048), but you don't have to read it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/)


End file.
